The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to seats and, more particularly, to pneumatic comfort seats with bellows varying cell volume.
Seating comfort studies indicate that discomfort due to prolonged seating, e.g., in long haul flights, is greatly influenced by the pressure distribution at the user-seat interface, hereinafter “seating interface.” Seating interface pressures and pressure distribution becomes uneven over time. Seats with air filled cushions, such as pneumatic cushions, have been successful in reducing the discomfort to the user by varying the seating cushion area to maintain uniform redistribution of interface pressures whenever required. The seating comfort is additionally influenced by the vibration levels experienced by the user. Even with such pneumatic seat cushions, user discomfort may exist, thus improved seating configurations may be desirable.